Local and worldwide reports and documentaries describe and provide video of the harm and anguish resulting from hurricanes, tornados, severe wind and/or rainstorms. This is especially true where residents do not have readily available access to adequate shelter that they can rely on to protect them from the storm elements. This is not uncommon at locations, such as in the southern states, where residences or homes do not have basements or other permanent storm shelters.
There are a number of patented structures aimed at providing storm shelters where needed as explained above. Some are aimed primarily at mobile or prefabricated homes and provide permanent above ground outer structures to the residence or build underground protective areas within the interior of the home. The present invention provides an above-ground storm shelter which can be erected close to but separate from the residence and which is readily assembled for use when needed and disassembled and stored or transported when not in use.